


Pale Shade

by Pyreclaws



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreclaws/pseuds/Pyreclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Axton and Zer0 having a fling for fun. Alien sex, weird biology, Axton just kinda going for it, and Zer0 keeping the helmet on the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Shade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finefishass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finefishass/gifts).



"I should warn you first," Zer0 began, peeling off a glove. "I can't guarantee you will, like what's underneath."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm hoping you'll surprise me," Axton answered, reaching for his jacket and pulling it off. "As long as there's something there, I mean, you got pretty great legs if all else fails..."

"Let me assure you, there is something there for you. I'm not human though." His voice filtered through his helmet, a little crackly with static.

"I know, darlin', I know," Axton drawled, tossing his jacket away and pushing Zer0 back onto his bed. "The three fingers thing sorta gave it away a long time ago. Never stopped me before."

Zer0 didn't answer, and instead kept stripping layers away from his body. Armor fell to the floor, and then boots, and then finally, his sword and belt.

"Let me get that, baby." Axton reached down for Zer0's helmet.

"Do not touch my head. And do not call me 'infant' while we are in bed." He knocked Axton's hands away.

"Okay, okay, got it. no more calling you 'baby' and you're not taking the helmet off. Kinda weird, but I can get into it." Axton chuckled and went back to stripping himself. His shirt fell to the floor beside Zer0's armor, and his pants joined soon after. "Is 'babe' okay? 'Cause I really wanna call you 'babe'. I could always call you worse things. How's 'fuzzy dumpling?" Axton grinned wolfishly.

Zer0 projected a red X over his helmet and crossed his arms.

"I gotta say something to fill the space, can I please call you 'babe'? Come on."

"I suppose," Zer0 answered shortly. He hesitated, and then began unzipping his bodysuit.

Axton's eyes went wide. "Oh, babe, you've got such a cute bod..." he started, touching Zer0's alien skin. It felt cool and slightly hard under his fingers, the tone pale and starting to fill with a sort of purple blush.

His fingers traced Zer0's musculature, strange and shaped more like curved, overlapping sheets than human muscles.

"And what is this?" Axton's forefinger found a little line in Zer0's long torso, below where a human bellybutton would be.

"Uhn...?" Zer0 whined, the pale purple in his skin rising closer to the surface. His helmet showed four diagonal lines - a huge blush.

"Oh, I see," Axton chuckled, and dipped his head to kiss his torso.

"Do be careful there. That is a good spot to tease, but don't injure me." His head lifted off of the bed to watch Axton's mouth, diagonal lines still projected.

Axton used his tongue to carefully lathe the slit, and quickly found that it unzipped down, and down, and down... The opening widened, showing off pearly slick and dark purplish tissue inside, cooler than Axton imagined it would be inside a living being and so, so soft.

"That's...what it is," Zer0 exhaled, as a pale cock unsheathed itself from the slit, already heavy with bluish blood.

"Oh, wow," Axton gasped, eyes wide. "Never sucked such a good-lookin' alien dick before." He winked, and the diagonal lines vanished.

Zer0 threw his arm over his face. "Please...just..."

"Go down on you, babe? I'm gettin' there, darlin'."

"No. ...Yes. Stop talking."

"Can't talk with a dick in my mouth," he shot back with a cheeky smile and salute.

The diagonal lines came back.

Axton lathed the inside of Zer0's slit and watched him lay back, a staticky moan rolling out from under his helmet. He tasted oddly sweet, like watered down tea or the smell of a bakery from down the street.

"There's room right here, babe..." Axton moaned, the bottom half of his face covered in a sheen of pearly slick. "Room for me to fuck ya into the bed, babe..."

Zer0 tried not to moan again, but the feeling of Axton's rough tongue massaging his sensitive slit only made him harder.

"That's what I thought, yeah, love knowing you're gonna get fucked hard, so hot..." Axton spoke close to the edges of the slit, his gentle breath making Zer0 squeeze his muscles open and closed. 

"Good boy, god..." He dipped his head, and finally took Zer0's shaft into his mouth. He hummed, sucked, and within seconds, swallowed around him.

"Oh, ahh," Zer0 sighed intelligently. The ridges on his shaft caught against Axton's tastebuds, and he rolled the head around in his mouth. Without warning, Axton sucked as hard as he could, and 

Zer0 reached up and groped at Axton's hair with a warning growl.

"Softly, softly, please, I'll cum in no time at all, this is your warning..."

Axton pulled away with a smile. "My turn, then?"

Zer0 nodded once, and then flashed a dick emoticon over his helmet. Axton dissolved into laughter, climbing over the tall alien and kissing his visor.

"You're too cute for words, babe, you know that? God, I can't wait to put my dick in you and see how cute you can be," he hissed out, leaving another kiss smeared on the cloudy glass.

"Please, just stop talking," Zer0 crackled again, "I cannot handle this now. Less talk and more sex."

"Sir yessir," Axton laughed, giving a joking little salute. "I'm guessing I can just kinda put my...?" Instead of finishing his sentence, he slid his cock into Zer0's slit.

"Oh," Axton said.

"Yeah," Zer0 gasped. His big toes curled immediately.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had something here for me, babe."

"Yeah," Zer0 gasped again, slit oozing more pearly fluid.

Axton finally, finally moved his hips. And Zer0 arched his back, pressed himself hard against the cock jutting into his body, groaning through the static in his helmet.

"Holy fuck, sweetheart...!" Axton grabbed on to Zer0's slender waist and thrust, hard, against his velvety insides.

"Right there, please Axton," Zero cried out, grasping at his own cock. "Do not make me beg for it, just finish us off..."

"Oh my god, you fuckin' got it, darlin'," Axton growled, and pressed close to Zer0's pale, cool chest. He rocked himself so hard the headboard banged against the wall, his thicker shaft sliding through Zer0's warm innards and then frotting against his longer, textured cock.

"Close," Zer0 exhaled, "you?"

"You're a fuckin' angel, you tall, long-legged alien babe, such a good fuck, squeezing tight around me like, fuck, like that," Axton swore, forcing one of Zer0's legs to the side. "Get it good, in there, holy fuck..."

Zer0 let Axton spread his legs open further, and put two fingers inside himself to help spread his slick further. He squeezed their shafts together with a well-lubricated hand, and suddenly, suddenly, he shuddered and came.

It drenched both of them with murky off-white cum, soaking Axton's bedsheets and coating his cock in thick overheated filth.

Axton didn't take very long to finish afterwards, a few thrusts and he swore as he came. He kept thrusting through his orgasm, sweat mixing with alien slick and his own mess all inside of Zer0's overstimulated slit.

"What, no more haiku poems about how great I am?"

"When you get a life, I'd be glad to repeat this. ...Uh."

"Five more syllables, buddy."

"Genitalia," Zer0 said, and collapsed to the side.


End file.
